In numerous industries but particularly in the petroleum industry, it is common to store liquids and the like within large tank structures which are usually installed out in the open where they will be exposed to the elements, and since such tank structures are usually constructed of steel or like metal, and being exposed to the elements, the metal will be caused to expand and/or contract depending upon the temperature conditions around the installation site of the tank. Similarly, conduits for the convenying of liquids or the like are oftentimes constructed of a metal, and here again, unless the conduit is well underground, below the frost line, the same is exposed to the elements and, here again, the conduit will be caused to expand and/or contract depending upon the temperature conditions thereabout. Cryogenic storage vessels must be insulated, and, here again, such storage vessels, when empty, the same are at ambient temperature whereas when a liquid is stored therein, with the temperature of such liquid being extremely low, the vessel will then contract and for this reason, it is imperative that provision be made to permit for such vessel to contract while still insuring that the insulating panels applied to the exterior surface thereof be kept in intimate contact therewith in order to properly insulate such vessels.
Numerous attempts have heretofore been made to insulate such metallic storage tanks, conduit and the like, which are used in the storage of liquids or for the transport of a liquid therethrough. For the most part, such attempts have fallen short of achieving the desired results for a number of reasons. First of all, it must be remembered that such storage tanks, conduits, and the like, are usually constructed of a suitable metal and since they are usually exposed to the elements, the same will expand and/or contract depending on the surrounding temperatures, as opposed to service temperatures. It must also be kept in mind that in order to insulate such exposed surfaces, it is imperative that the insulation materials be maintained in intimate contact with such exposed surfaces, as otherwise, the efficiency of the insulating material is greatly impaired.
Past attempts to secure insulating materials to a surface have considered adhesively securing the insulating material to the exposed surfaces but this manner of securing the insulating material is not feasible inasmuch as when the structure is caused to expand and/or contract by reason of the surrounding temperatures, the bond between the outer surface of the structure and the insulating material is broken thus causing a space between the exterior surface of the structure and the insulating material or causing breaks to occur in the insulating material, both such occurances greatly reducing the efficiency of the insulating material. Also, in the past, bolts have been fixedly secured to the outer surface of the structure and extend through the insulating material and cover sheet or facing sheet therefore and secured thereto in any known manner as by threading a nut or the like on the exposed threaded end of the bolt. Thus, with such an arrangment, no provision is made for permitting the insulating panel to respond to the expansion and/or contraction of the structures to which the insulating panels have been affixed with resultant separation of the insulating panels from the outer surface of the structure to which the panels have been applied.
With the above in mind, it is the primary object of the invention to apply insulating panels to the exterior surface of a structure to be insulated thereby and to retain such panels on such surface by employing a plurality of bands having undulations formed along substantially the entire length thereof, the band permitting the structure to which the panels have been applied to expand and/or contract depending upon the surrounding temperature conditions while still retaining the insulating panels in intimate contact with the structure to which the panels have been applied. Also, the bands provide a means whereby they will insure a constant intimate contact of the insulating panels with the exterior surface of the structure to which they have been applied and no only retain the panels in intimate contact with such exterior surface notwithstanding the expansion and/or contraction of the structure to which the panels have been applied, but also to retain the panels in their intimate contact with the structure notwithstanding high velocity winds directed thereagainst as during storms or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel manner of securing the edges of the insulating panels to the next adjacent panel to thus provide a means whereby the panels may, for any reason, be removed and readily replaced with a replacement panel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel means for securing the ends of the bands employed for retaining the insulation panels on the outer surface of a structure to be insulated thereby.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means at one edge of the insulating panel facing sheet whereby the retaining bands for the panels will be accommodated therein thus preventing vertical movement of the retaining bands once the same have been applied over the insulating panels.
Another object of the invention is to provide a visual means on the fastening members employed for securing the ends of the retaining bands whereby the amount of tension applied to the retaining bands may be readily determined.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple yet efficient manner in which the tension applied to the retaining bands may be readily adjusted.
Another object of the invention is to employ a pawl and ratchet mechanism and a rotatable spool associated therewith whereby the band encircling the panels applied to the exterior surface to be insulated thereby can be adjusted relative thereto to thereby apply the required tension to the band to insure a constant intimate contact of the panels to the surface to which they have been applied.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show for purposes of illustration only, an installation of insulating panels to the outer surface of a storage tank.